


Ice Cream

by zoeburchard



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Jealousy, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Pool Party, sexy pool party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeburchard/pseuds/zoeburchard
Summary: Boris and Theo go to a pool party to beat the heat and Theo has a lot of feelings about how Boris has grown up.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Ice Cream by Mika  
> Set in a universe where Larry didn't die and the boys stayed together in Vegas. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The kitchen faucet had been broken for weeks, the steady sound of water droplets hitting metal echoed throughout the kitchen, reverberating in Theo’s brain. The two young men lounged alone at the kitchen table wearing only shorts, avoiding the sun like the plague. “KT Bearman is having party tonight. Parents out of town, has big pool. You want to go, Potter?” Boris’ voice came out deep and slow, his accent thicker than normal, as he took a drag of a hand rolled joint before passing it to Theo. Playfully, Boris blew the dense pale smoke back in Theo’s face across the white table. As he coughed he lazily swatted the smoke away and brought the joint to his lips.

“Sure. It’s so fucking hot.” He leaned back in the chair, crossing an ankle over his exposed knee, “I heard it was supposed to be 102 degrees today.” Groaning at yet another record-breakingly hot day, Boris flopped over on the table, resting his chin on his hands and shut his eyes. Theo was gazing out at the yellow landscape marred by the bone dry cerulean tiled pool they had once played in. As he breathed out a swirl of thick smoke he turned to Boris, noticing his long eyelashes fan over the top of his cheeks while he rested his eyes. A bead of sweat took its time rolling down his forehead only to get caught in a loose curl hanging down into his eyes. Boris had changed so much since they had first met. For one, he had become mildly hygienic, showering regularly and wearing a cologne that mixed so well with his natural scent- and the cigarettes he smoked constantly- that it had Theo’s head spinning daily. His jaw and cheekbones had become more chiseled, his shoulders and arms just a little more muscular and defined. At eighteen he was effortlessly handsome and charming as ever. As Theo stared he had unconsciously moved to rest his elbows on the table and his chin on his fingertips, inching ever closer to his Ukrainian friend.

While he was taking in the features he found so alluring he hadn’t noticed Boris’ eyes flutter open, “Potter! Take picture.” Boris crossed the small distance between them to lightly slap Theo’s cheek as if to wake him. Brown eyes searched his, glazed over and obstructed by glass. “Come back to earth.” He could feel the red creep across his cheeks as he quickly leaned back in his chair and turned away, taking a drag and passing the joint back to Boris again.

“When are we leaving?”

-

“Did you grab towels?” Theo asked opening the red door of his Corolla. He attempted to wipe the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand to no avail. His glasses had taken to sliding down his nose more than usual with the heat. Sighing, he pushed the glasses back up the bridge of his nose and immediately felt them start to slide back down.

Boris let out a loud chuckle, “What the fuck for, Potter?! Don’t need towels, too hot, idiot.” He continued laughing as he shook his sweaty hair out of his eyes and climbed in the car. Theo found himself mesmerized as he watched the black curls fly through the air, tiny droplets of water scattering around Boris. Even after Boris had disappeared into the passenger seat of the car Theo was still staring at the spot where he had been.

Boris shoved Theo from inside the car, “Turn on car! Too hot, Potter!”

As they drove across town to the more affluent area where KT’s family lived, Theo took note of just how dead the world around them was. Anything that had once been green had faded to a dry and dusty flaxen yellow. The people he saw on the street, who were few and far between, wore little clothing, moving lethargically across the rippling pavement. This was by far the worst Vegas summer Theo had experienced since he had been forced to relocate.

Boris was unusually quiet in the passenger seat. When Theo stole a glance in his direction he found his friend fast asleep, mouth hanging slightly open. The curls Theo was constantly finding reasons to touch fell across his eyes as his head lolled toward Theo. As Theo shifted his gaze back to the road ahead, he softly slipped his hand into Boris’ hair and let out a quiet breath as he twirled the soft hair between his fingers. Boris hated the heat and it was clearly affecting him. On days like this it was easy to imagine a life with Boris somewhere not so hot but also not too cold. Somewhere they would be free of everything that reminded them of the broken childhood they’d lived.

A sudden beep startled Theo, who drew his hand back with a snap. As a light appeared on the dash he realized it was only to signal him the gas was low. “Fuck.”

He must have spoken a little louder than intended as he saw Boris stir out of the corner of his eye. Rubbing his eyes as he stifled a yawn he said, “Sorry, fell asleep. Fucking heat, yeah?”

Theo kept his gaze intentionally forward as he swung into the nearest gas station. “Gotta get gas real quick. Almost out.”

“Great! Will get snacks! Redvines?” Boris asked excitedly, all energy returned to him nearly instantly after his impromptu nap. Theo nodded as he parked the car at the pump and slid out of the drivers seat.

Theo opened the gas cap, slid the nozzle in and pressed the button to start pumping the gas. The heat was unbearable and the smell of gasoline was making his head spin. He let his body fall forward against the red paint of the car immediately regretting it as the metal burned his bare thighs where the shorts didn’t cover. “Boris—“ he heard himself whisper, but felt so disconnected from the voice as he slid to the ground. It was as though he was outside his body watching Boris leave the gas station shop laughing about something before he caught site of Theo on the ground and rushed over, dropping to his knees on the hot pavement.

“Potter! Theo!” He gently slapped his cheeks as Theo lay in a haze under the gas pump. He cradled Theo’s head in his hands and shook him carefully. “Fuck, Potter.” He carefully set Theo’s head back on the ground as he ran around to the passenger side, swinging the door open quickly and scrounging around for a bottle of water. A half empty bottle appeared under a pile of papers and fast food containers.

Boris splashed a little on Theo’s face as he slowly came to. “Drink, Potter.” He held up Theo’s head, the bottle to his lips and encouraged him to drink. “The fuck happened? Was gone for only moment!”

Theo could hardly focus on Boris face, even with his glasses, which had been knocked askew when he fell. Greedily he drank the water Boris gave him until the bottle was empty.

“You are okay, Potter?” Boris had his head resting on one knee and held his cheek softly looking at him with great concern. Theo nodded slowly, a hand reaching up to rub his head. “Scared me, fucker.”

“Your knee is sweaty.”

Boris laughed loudly as he made to stand, helping Theo stand as well. “Liked you better silent on the ground.” Theo half heartedly pushed him as he went to take the nozzle out of the car. Boris pulled but ihis hand away. “No you sit, I will finish. You can drive or no?” When Theo hesitated Boris quickly made the decision for him, “I will drive, go.” Theo made his way around the car and before he slipped in to the passenger seat he asked timidly, “Boris, can you get some more water?” The curly haired man flashed a winning smile and nodded before turning around to go back in the mini mart.

“Boris, I swear to fucking god I am fine! I was just dehydrated. Come on!!” Theo grabbed at the wheel trying to get Boris to turn around.

“Were passed out on ground!! Should not go to party, drink heavily and be stupid. Would not normally discourage such things, but is different.” Boris slapped his hands away swerving with the distraction. Fortunately, the heat kept most people sequestered in their homes desperate to stay cool so the roads were relatively deserted. “Stop! You will kill us!”

“Boris! Fuck you, I’m fine! Come on!” Theo didn’t normally care whether he and Boris attended parties, he’d rather stay home, just the two of them, drinking heavily most days. But the heat had been so oppressive that summer that nothing sounded better than diving into the cool waters of a blue pool and drinking cold beer in an air-conditioned house.

“Potter, is not good idea.” By his voice Theo could tell he was breaking.

“I know you want to swim, Boris. And see all the half naked girls?” Theo knew just what to say to sway Boris and he knew he had won when Boris’ lips twitched up in a smile. Simultaneously he felt a flutter in his chest and a sinking in his stomach. Undoubtedly while Boris would be flirting with the girls in their class Theo would be staring at his friend trying to push down the thoughts that had been making it harder to live with Boris without pushing him up against a wall and kissing every inch of his pale flesh on a daily basis.

“Okay- fine. You pass out again, not going to save you! Too busy with girls in pool.” Boris made a sharp u-turn throwing Theo against the side window, laughing all the same.

The Bearman house was massive. Great white squared off pillars framed a yellow stucco house with large windows and palm trees in the front. Despite the heat of summer, the abnormally large patch of grass in the front yard was still a vibrant green. The two young men felt cooler even just crossing the yard to the turquoise front door, which hung open and inviting on its hinges. The interior was lavish with expensive furniture but tacky tropical art littering the walls, interspersed with stiff and awkward family photos. Boris was instantly drawn to the bucket filled with ice and bottles of Blue Moon and Pabst by the wide open back door. Popping the cap off he handed one to Theo before opening a bottle for himself, taking a deep drink of the refreshing beverage.

“So nice and cold, yes?” He held the sweating bottle against the bare part of Theo’s arm, who shivered in response.

“Shit that feels nice.” He held his own bottle up to his forehead for the sweet relief of the cold.

As he was taking a drink Boris grabbed his wrist, Theo’s breath catching in his throat, and drug him outside to where everyone was swimming in the absolutely massive pool sparkling in the sun.

Everyone in the entire senior and junior classes must have been there. Bodies lined up like dragon’s teeth along the edge of the pool, lounging on colorful towels and chairs. The air smelled of baking plastic and sunscreen, the hallmark of summer. Large red and blue umbrellas cast a comforting shade over the teens who chose not to swim. A guy in a tiger striped speedo and neon green goggles raced past, brushing Theo’s shoulder, jumping high into the air while whooping before splashing down in the water, soaking everyone in a 5 foot radius. Boris guided him through the people- girls in bikinis, guys in shorts, beer cans and red solo cups littered all around, ice cream wrappers and popsicle sticks everywhere.

They found a chair under a blue umbrella and stopped. “You feel fine, Potter? Not going to pass out again?” Boris asked as he put a hand on the back of Theo’s neck leaning in close to be heard over the loud music blaring throughout the party.

Goose bumps rose across the skin of his neck and chest. He was trying to memorize the feeling of Boris’ skin touching his skin, the welcome warmth that was more inviting than that of the sun. He shook his head. “No, I’m fine, Boris. Don’t worry about it.” He forced a smile to reassure his friend who grinned from ear to ear before he let go, leaving a surprising emptiness where his hand had been. In one fell swoop Boris stripped off his black t shirt, kicked off his shoes, shoved his mostly empty bottle of beer in Theo’s hand and ran off to jump in the pool. Theo could only watch as he pushed off the ground, tucking his legs up, curling his long arms around his knees- every bone of his spine visible as he curled around himself- and splashed into the rippling blue expanse. When he reemerged his curls were less defined, his soaked hair reaching down to his collar bone, which glistened dramatically under the harsh light. Water ran over his eyes and plump red lips, down across his chest, as he ran his long fingers through his jet black hair, pushing the locks out of his face. Theo caught himself licking his lips, quickly turning away as a crimson fire crept up his cheeks. He sat down on the empty chair they had managed to find, putting the beer bottles on the ground. Not yet ready to swim, he slowly untied his shoes, removed his shirt, retrieved his beer and leaned back in the chair, shaded by the umbrella, to watch his classmates.

Girls splashed water at each other, couples made out on reclining beach chairs, a seemingly never ending series of canon balls by various guys, whose names he did not know, splashed water towards Theo. When he found Boris again he nearly spit out his drink. It’s not that he hadn’t seen Boris with other people before but this girl named Sarah had completely wrapped her self around him. Her dainty fingers pulled at his wet hair, her lips pressing against his. Theo felt like puking, but instead he went to get another beer. He had no right to be upset, him and Boris weren’t together. While he had long since given up lying to himself about his feelings for Boris, he also never said anything. Boris never said anything. They still shared a bed most nights out of necessity. (Boris had found a slightly larger mattress discarded on the side of the road one day, rushing home _Potter, Potter! Come help bring mattress. Finally won’t have to sleep on top of each other!_ Theo hated it, but he helped Boris drag the thing into the house and up to their room. That was the first night Theo had woken up in a year without Boris’ arm around his waist.) Their proximity hadn’t changed, but the physicality between them shifted to where Theo almost had to ask to be touched or initiate any intimacy between the two fo them.

After his second girlfriend, Boris had stopped talking about the people he dated around Theo. He must have noticed the foul mood it put Theo in and thought better of it. The worst was towards the end of junior year when Theo came home to a sock on the door. This, he was used to. As he always did, he stayed downstairs working through his homework until he heard the door upstairs creak open. Boris wasn’t dating anyone at the time so he didn’t know who to expect. What he didn’t in a million years expect at all was for Harold Thompson, from the senior class, to appear at the top of the stairs, a shirtless Boris following him down to the door. _Hey, Decker!_ He had said casually on his way out like he hadn’t just been fucking his best friend. Theo could practically feel his jaw hit the floor.

On the other hand, Theo never dated anyone and never brought anyone home. Occasionally he would end up drunkenly making out with girls at parties, but nothing serious that ever meant anything. If he was being perfectly honest, he was in love with his best friend and nothing could change that, no matter how hard he tried.

The cold beer felt good trickling down his throat back in the kitchen. The house had filled with bodies just like the outside. Two guys, fresh out of the pool, were laying on top of each other on the white leather couch sticking their tongues down each other’s throats. One of them had dark brown curly hair and suddenly Theo’s shorts were feeling tighter than they had before. “Fuck.” He muttered under his breath has he turned towards the counter top looking back out towards the pool. The view was no better. Now Sarah was seated on the bright blue tiles with painted flowers at the edge of the pool. Boris was still in the water, craning his head up to kiss her as his hands wandered over her bare waist, back and shoulders.

He couldn’t remember why he had wanted, practically begged, to come to this stupid party. What did he expect to happen? This happened at every party they went to together and yet, Theo kept going. That was the very definition of insanity, right? He was insane. But something inside him almost preferred to at least be there with Boris then let him go alone and wonder all night long what he was doing, imagining all night long what he was doing. At least this way he got a bit of a show, even if that was sort of a fucked up way to live. Something was better than nothing.

But was something better than nothing? He watched Sarah trace her fingers along his perfect jawline, watched them slide down his neck to his lightly toned chest, somehow still pale as paper in the middle of summer. As Boris kissed her neck Theo imagined it was his neck Boris kissed. And when Boris playfully pulled her into the water Theo imagined himself wrapping his legs around Boris’ lean torso, their dripping chests pressed together and threading his fingers in those beautiful curls. _Fuck._

Theo was hard as a rock. He’d let his imagination run too wild. Thankfully, no one was paying any attention to him, as per usual. He ran through a list of awful things that weren’t anything like Boris until the situation was under control. He chugged the rest of his beer, going to the fridge in search of something stronger. A smirk played over his lips as he found exactly what he was looking for- a bottle of vodka plus a bonus of a chocolate covered ice cream cone. Grabbing both he headed back outside. He plopped down at the edge of the pool by the deep end, taking a swig of the vodka straight from the bottle, then licking the ice cream cone. It tasted like summer, it felt like Boris and it slowed down all his racing thoughts and raging jealousy. He slid one leg into the water, the other bent with his foot flat on the ground. Leaning back on one hand he languidly licked the ice cream. The sun had fallen behind the house and the air almost felt good as Theo let his head fall back, mind nearly hazy enough for him to properly enjoy himself.

“Potter! You find good drink! To share?” Boris was treading water in front of him. Theo just looked down at him as he licked the ice cream. Boris raised a thick black eyebrow. “You get fucked up without me, Potter?”

“I don’t need you to get fucked up, Boris.” His tongue swirled around the top of the cone, the vanilla ice cream almost dripping off the tip before slipping back into his mouth to savor the sweetness. “But to answer your question, no. I’m not fucked up.” Theo sat up and as he made to grip the smooth neck of the bottle, Boris snatched it out of his hand and took a long deep drink.

He slammed the glass bottle back on the ground and eyed Theo’s ice cream. “Want your ice cream.” He held out his hand as if to take it from Theo, but he was at the disadvantage being in the water with Theo on dry land.

“You want my ice cream?” Boris smirked at him playfully and Theo returned the look. “Come and get it.” He leaned back, holding the cone away from Boris. The older boy pushed Theo’s legs apart, planting his hands dangerously close to Theo’s groin. Hoisting himself up so he was half out of the water, he leaned towards Theo to grab the cone.

“Come on, Potter!” Boris was faltering, all his weight on one arm. As he was slipping back in the pool Theo quickly grabbed his upper arm simultaneously wrapping his leg around Boris’ upper thighs under his ass. A strong hand clutched Theo’s shoulder and their noses were nearly touching. Theo didn’t for one second think about what anyone else might think, he didn’t worry that someone would see and get the wrong idea, in fact, he hoped they would all get the wrong idea.

Their eyes were locked on each other, neither saying anything as their breathing grew heavy between them. Theo watched as Boris’ eyes dropped down to his lips then quickly back up to his eyes. That was all the encouragement he needed. Ice cream dropped and forgotten, he roughly and desperately pulled Boris in to him, their lips fitting together like a perfect puzzle. Boris tasted like vodka, chlorine and cherry chapstick. The hint of cherry lit a fire in Theo’s chest and as Boris wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck, Theo grabbed him by the ass, hauling him out of the pool and onto his lap where he hungrily continued kissing his closest friend, licking his lips and teasingly biting his tongue. Boris gasped into his mouth as Theo squeezed his ass with both hands.

“The fuck, Potter?” Boris questioned breathlessly, though he didn’t seem to mind anything that was happening.

“I’m done, Boris,” Theo responded pulling his hair to tilt his head back for better access to his long neck.

“Done?”

Theo licked a line from the top of his sternum up the front of his neck to the tip of his chin, Boris grinding his hips down into Theo’s following the movement of his tongue. “I’m done not doing this.” He kissed under Boris’ right ear. Boris let out a soft sigh. “And this.” Theo pulled his chin to the side and kissed under his left ear, his breath hot on Theo’s cheek. “And this.” He bit hard just above his clavicle, earning a sharp intake of breath from Boris, sucking a purple bruise into the soft skin. He ran his hands up Boris’ sides, tracing over his nipples sending shivers down his spine until his hands rested tenderly on either side of his face. “I’m done watching you with other people, Boris. I want you.”

The smirk Theo absolutely adored and detested all the same, the smirk that usually meant trouble, appeared and Boris squeezed Theo’s hips tightly with his thighs. “Just you and me?”

“Just you and me.”

“Okay, Potter. Just you and me.” Boris kissed Theo again, one hand on the back of his head, fingertips sinking into his soft, dry hair. Sneakily, Boris curled his toes under, held tight to Theo and rolled them both back into the deep end of the pool, water splashing up around them as they sunk down into the water holding on to each other for dear life.


End file.
